survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
Quartz
Quartz is a male contestant currently competing in Survivor: Yoyleland. He is played by Suit Quartz Dice. Coverage In Episode 1, Quartz was accepted into the circle team. In Episode 2, the circle team chose the name Deveram. They placed second for the team name, and third for the shelter. They placed third overall. In Episode 3, Quartz’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 4, Deveram got second place due to their shelter getting minimal damage. In Episode 6, Quartz got 7.5 points with a cursed Roboty, bringing Deveram’s average to 7.11. Deveram got second place in the challenge with an average of 7.2. In Episode 8, Deveram got second place with the Dancing Fridge Factory. In Episode 10, Quartz got sixth place and spotted 18 differences with a time of 24:51. Deveram got third place with an average placement of 17.67. In Episode 10, Quartz’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 12, Quartz got 13th place, he died because of answering incorrectly, Zombie Arrow killed him, and he killed nobody. He also got the potato 3 times. Deveram got second place. In Episode 14, Quartz gets +60 points. Deveram gets third place with -30.11 average points. In Episode 15, Quartz's vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 16, Deveram got a score of 4/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 5/10 for the milk, and a score of 9/10 for the butter. Deveram got last with an average of 6/10. In Episode 17, Quartz’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 18, Deveram loses with their play but is still up for elimination with Shirarka due to two teams being UFE in Episode 19. In Episode 19, Quartz’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 19 Part 2, Quartz was sent to the new team, Devarka. In Episode 20, Quartz won the roast battle against Congratulation You Suck Image. Devarka won with a total win count of 6. In Episode 22, Quartz chose xXBombs_AwayXx from TWOW and got a score of 10. Devarka lost with an average of 7. In Episode 23, Quartz’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 24, Push Dagger and Quartz teamed up and tied against Dice and Windows 10. Devarka lost with a score of 0. In Episode 25, Quartz’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 26, Quartz got a score of 8.5 redrawing Fire Token as a square. Devarka won by a landslide with an average of 8.22 compared to Kupita’s score of 7.17. In Episode 28, Devarka lost the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Discord Status Symbol’s score of 11:01. In Episode 29, Quartz’s vote is unknown, and he got 1 vote. In Episode 30, Quartz got 3rd place, keeping him safe. Devarka won with an average of 7. In Episode 32, Devarka’s zombie survival team won against Kupita’s survival team. Trivia Quartz was the 13th contestant revealed for Season 2. Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestant